Seduction and Deception
by Tiny Charm
Summary: Chazz is in love with Zane, Jaden finds out and wants to help him. The Seduction of Zane Truesdale has been changed to Seduction and Deception. Here's the 12thchapter! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

The Seduction of Zane Truesdale

In class, Professor Crowler, lecturing about something while Jaden with a happy face drawn on his face, slept. Syrus and Tyranno fought over Jaden, in a corner Chazz lost in his thoughts. As the girl whom he loved walked pass him.

''Chazz, Chazz, …Argh..Whatever,'' Alexis just threw his paper on the floor, he didn't even notice.

Alexis became angered, she says she's not attracted to him but him not paying attention to her that hurt. So she smacked him across his head.

''Alexis?..Alexis!..Ah did I say it?,'' Chazz questions now that his sanity has come back.

''The whole class knows your feelings for me,'' Alexis concluded.

Chazz's thoughts, ''I didn't. If she knew what would she say. I'm a freak.''

When class was over Syrus and Tyranno forget Jaden and continued arguing outside. Alexis, gone too, Jaden had woken up. He stressed and yawned.

''Good Morning, world. I'm ready for a duel, ''Jaden said.

Jaden turned only to find Chazz, still in class.

''Chazz! ''

''Slacker!''

''What are you doing here?'' Both of them asked.

''Sleeping, Getting ready for a duel. By the duel Chazz wanna duel?''

''Is that all you think about?''

''No…hmm…I guess.''

Chazz then started to walk out of class, Jaden followed him.

''Stop following me!'' Chazz shouted.

''What's wrong, Chazz?''asked the curious Jaden.

''Nothing. Now leave me alone.''

''If you don't tell me, then duel me.''

''You want to know? I 'm in love with Zane! The more time I spend with Atticus led me to….''

Chazz had just realized that Jaden had fainted a while now. Chazz angrily dragged Jaden to his room in the dorm. Only to find Blair rushing to Jaden's side, knocking Chazz out of the way.

''Why, you stupid…''

Blair interrupted Chazz, ''You're the one who's stupid. What have you done to poor Jaden?''

Blair cared for the fainted boy in bed. He began to get up, as Chazz began to become nervous about whether or not his secret was in trouble.

''Sweety, are you alright? What did that evil monster do to you?'' Blair embracing Jaden in an overprotective way away from Chazz.

''Blair, you're strangling me.'' She released him.

''Chazz… Chazz..I'm sorry…''

Chazz just said, ''About what? I'm a freak.''

Chazz walked out of the dorm and Jaden ran after him.

''No, you're not a freak. I was surprised that's all. You don't have to explain anything to me. What's best in this is that I'll help you.''

''What? Slacker, are you on crack?''

''….what is crack?…But I'll help. You 're all depressed when you should be yelling at me or something.''

Chazz smiled at the person who he's called his enemy his entire life.

Want to find out if Jaden will help Chazz? Will Zane fall in love with Chazz?

Read and Review. Love me or Flame me.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: Chazz has confessed his love for Zane to Jaden, now Jaden's gonna help him.

Today, Zane was going to return to Duel Academy for a one-month vacation to host the graduation match. So Chazz had to think of a plan to sway Zane along with Jaden's help.

In Jaden's dorm was Chazz walking in with big bags of maps. Placing them on a desk waking Jaden and Syrus up. And they fell to the floor.

''Chazz?… Chazz, what are you doing at this hour?''

'' Slacker, it's 10 a.m. And didn't you say you'd help….''

Syrus interrupts him, ''Jay, what is he talking about?''

''Nothing, shorty.''

''Sy, it's nothing. Trust me'' Jaden denies everything.

Syrus goes back to sleep. Chazz drags Jaden along with the plans to the shore. Jaden sleeping not really listening to Chazz.

''Slacker! Are you listening to me?!…I'll buy you food, if you listen.''

Jaden immediately got up wide awake. Chazz began rambling again.

''So here's where we hijack the ship then we strangle…''

''Wouldn't it be easier to just tell him you like him?'' Jaden inquired.

''No!''

Zane's ship arrived at 12:00 everyone gathered at the shore while Jaden still eating food that Chazz had to buy. Zane got off the ship walking towards Chazz, then he turned towards Atticus.

''It's good to be back, '' Zane said.

''We missed you, especially me,'' Atticus said as he ruffled Zane's hair and hugged him.

Syrus came toward Zane and smiled. While Chazz had run away after seeing Atticus and Zane hug.

''I made it,'' Syrus smiled.

''Yeah, I can see that. I was once again proven to be wrong? But I'm glad.''

Jaden had just realized that Chazz was gone because he was busy gulping all that food down. So he ran and found Chazz in the forest, he had his head in a tree, crying.

''Chazz, Are you crying?'' questioned the innocent Jaden.

''What's it to you, slacker?''

''Why?''

''Hello! Atticus was hugging Zane. It's not like Zane pushed him away.''

'' But they're friends. You see like us.''

Jaden walked to Chazz and hugged him. Then, their faces got closer almost about to kiss. Chazz began to blush and Jaden backed away.

''Anyways tonight we spring into action. Plan A is tonight.'' Chazz spoke.

Sorry I haven't gotten to purpose of this fanfic but we're almost there. But read and review. Love me or Flame me.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my reviewers:

Beautyheart18-you are my inspiration to keep writing! I luv u! I thank u twice!

Tokyo-Lexxi-I think I'd rather u hug me! I luv u!

Previously:

Chazz has excepted the help of Jaden and Zane has returned. So this is the chance for Chazz's plan to spring into action.

Now:

It's night time, Chazz in a black suit dragging a tired over bloated Jaden to Zane's room.

Chazz smacked Jaden over and over until he woke up.

''Hi mommy I'm dueling…..Hey Chazz, why are you on top of me?''

Chazz had just realized he was on top of Jaden on the ground and blushed as he moved away.

''I was trying to wake you up. Now that it's been accomplished let us get to work. You are going to put this letter on Zane's the desk next to Zane's bed.''

''How do you know that there's a blue desk in his room?''

''..well…I …Hey I don't have answer to you slacker! Got that now go!''

''You don't have to be bossy.''

So Jaden climbed a rope to Zane's bed and swung on into the room's wall. Zane was sound asleep. Jaden tiptoed towards Zane's bed, he tripped and fell on Zane's bed. Now right beside Zane.

''He duels well and is kind of nice though real boring. Wonder what Chazz sees in him?''

Zane's facial expression showed his dream was not a happy one.

''…Hmm, since I'm here and all I'll eat something. There must be a refrigerator in this place. I just need…''

Jaden trying to get away realized that Zane had become cold.

''You're freezing. What's wrong? Is something scaring you?''

Jaden already wrapped into Zane's arms He began to wrap his own around Zane. Their faces were closer now on verge of their lips kissing. Until, Zane got closer and their lips smashed together. Jaden's eyes were wide at this point. Then, Zane came out of the kiss. But Jaden, he pulled Zane back into the kiss. Jaden's hands were tangled into Zane's hair.

Meanwhile outside in the ground was Chazz on the ground, he was pacing up and down.

''That damn slacker. I bet he screwed it up. All he had to do was put a letter on a desk. I bet he read it and laughed himself into a heart attack. He probably died and then my letter will be the evidence leading me to be the person who ended his life. No I can't go jail without confessing…''

Chazz became quiet, he heard the bushes move.

''You were saying…Don't stop on my account.'' Atticus smiled.

''Why are you here?''

''Just walking around.''

Chazz stared at Atticus.

''Okay, so I went to see Jasmine. Then, I looked at her and she…''

''Stop it! I don't want to know.''

''Well, I'm leaving since you seem busy yourself staring into space.''

Atticus walked away.

Meanwhile in Zane's bed, Jaden stopped himself. He let go of Zane and walked away from the bed.

''Was it wrong for me to do that?''

Jaden's thoughts ''Slacker, die! How about I mow you down? Couldn't help yourself? Well here comes a delivery of Hell. Bastard want me to have a truck smash you to bits?''

''Oh lord, save me from this Hell I'm about to receive.''

Jaden placed the letter on Zane's desk and swung out of the room and fell right on top of Chazz. Then, Chazz pushed Jaden aside.

''What took you so long, slacker?''

''Chazz, you hurt me. Now you have to buy me….maybe this isn't the right time for that.''

'' Has plan A been put into action?''

''…well sort of…ah…yeah…''

''Slacker did you read the note?''

''No, lord. I mean sir I mean Chazz……I was kind of busy….eating…that's it.''

''You look like you're like you're still hungry. Let's go.''

Chazz grabbed Jaden's arm and walked with him back to their dorm.

Back in Zane's bedroom the door was partially open. On the other side was Syrus.

''Jaden, so you're the one who's in love with my brother. I can't expect any less after all he's perfect isn't he? Maybe it's because I spend my time fighting with Tyranno for you than be with you.''

Want to find out what's next to come? Trust me there are multiple people who are going to fall in love with Zane or with someone else. Oh for future reference Syrus came through Atticus's room the same way as Jaden did. And I like to start little and get it to expand the lovey dovey stuff. Anyways please read and review. Love me or Flame me. I'm ready to crawl under shells from the flames but ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my reviewers:

Beautyheart18- I know Chazz won't be happy! Hee Hee! So happy you love it!

Coco Gash Niccals- Really you like it! Yay!

valkyrievamp289- Don't burn me! Hug me! Yay! I'm glad you're interested in this!

Previously:

Chazz has sent Jaden to place a letter in Zane's room. But when Jaden goes in the bedroom he falls into Zane's bed. Jaden kisses Zane and later escapes realizing that Chazz will obliterate him.

Now:

At Duel Academy in class, once again Professor Crowler was lecturing about another boring topic. Two boys on the sides of the hibernating boy watched him sleep.

Kenzan spoke, ''Isn't it amazing? Don't see that in the Jurassic Park?''

Syrus answered, ''Does everything have to link to those dinosaurs?''

''What's wrong with you?''

''Nothing!''

He sure isn't such an assertive person but you all know why he's pmsing Kenzan.

Syrus, very depressed over what he saw last night. He couldn't get it out of his head. The fact that Jaden kissed his brother. Though he wasn't the only one thinking about that. Jaden, using his backpack as his pillow was in a deep trance. He kept picturing his lips meeting Zane's in his bed. Until Jaden started kissing his backpack. Chazz looked in shock and disgust at the boy who now took the level of weird high up there.

''Slacker! Wake the Hell up!''

With that Jaden fell to the floor then, jumped up.

''Yes father! I won't do it again!...Chazz?''

Professor Crowler angered at Jaden. While the entire class began laughing.

''Chazz, I was dreaming.''

''About what? Dueling?''

''No..ah…yeah…well….Here's a question why are they laughing?''

''How should I know slacker?''

Bastion cut into the conversation, ''Because you said I won't do it again and you said Chazz's name right after that.''

The whole class looked at Bastion in amazement, how stunned they were.

''What's wrong with you people? Just because I'm a nerd doesn't mean I don't know what do it means.''

Now this causes an awkward conversation to begin.

'' Professor Crowler what does do it mean?''

Professor Crowler, not only boiling with anger but with embarrassment did the only he could, he lied.

''You have to be 35 to do it.''

One of the classmates asked, ''So it that the reason you have a boyfriend now? Or maybe it's because you're transsexual.''

''Who said that? Detention for all of you! Slacker, you, Chazz and Bastion out of this class! To the principal's office!''

Outside the three boys walked to the office.

''I've never gotten in trouble before.''

''Bastard, I mean Bastion it's your fault. You know he's a dunce.''

Jaden, still thinking about wanting to kiss Zane again. Later on, at detention Chazz and Bastion and Chazz fought. Jaden saw Zane along with Atticus outside, smiling at one another.

''Chazz. Come see this.''

''What did you do?''

''Not me.''

Chazz and Bastion followed Jaden watching Atticus and Zane outside. Their faces glued to the windows. Chazz was mad.

''Slacker! I thought you put my letter in his room.''

''I did.''

Bastion cut in, ''Did you put your name on it?''

''I can't do that! Who knows what would happen!''

''Well there you have it.''

Another argument began between Bastion and Chazz. A few hours later at the beach, Atticus was surfing and Zane sat on the shore watching him. Though also reading the letter. Yes Chazz's letter! The letter said ''I…well I like…awe Hell I love you! I want you! I need you! And no I'm not on crack. No I haven't stalked you yet.''

''Was I imagining things? I guess not. Whoever it was that kissed me was the one who left the letter.''

Atticus, drenched in water, threw his surfing board aside and walked towards Zane. Atticus bent down to Zane's level. His hands grasping Zane's collar to him. Zane still not flinching looks at Atticus.

''Show some emotion.''

Atticus's hands move from Zane's collar to his face. Atticus pushed Zane 's lips into his own. He devoured Zane's lips over and over. Atticus's hands moved into Zane's hair. All of a sudden, Atticus breaks the kiss.

''Your hair glistens beautifully in the moonlight.''

Atticus notices that Zane was still holding the letter that his secret lover sent him. Atticus snatched it away and tore it up. Then, he pushed Zane into the sand. Now Atticus was on top of Zane.

''Why do you need an imitation when the real thing in front of you?''

Atticus's hands wrapped around Zane's neck. His hands swirling around and around Zane's neck. Atticus's lips were on Zane's neck, going up to Zane's face.

Meanwhile in the bushes above the cliff next to the shore were Chazz, Jaden, and Bastion in camouflage like the army people. Bastion was holding Chazz back from rushing and falling of the cliff.

''Who said you could come along with us? And let me go!''

''No, if you die well how will Zane know your secret?''

Meanwhile Jaden eating and nightdreaming about Zane and food.

''This tastes really good. You should try the chocolate cheesecake. Maybe you should…''

He was stuffing his face because he was on the verge of revealing what happened last night.

''I have to stop this! He's taking my Zane away! I can't have that!''

Jaden got his confidence after eating all the food and walked to Chazz, ''Chazz…I have a confession to make. Maybe Atticus isn't the…..''

Jaden noticed Chazz's face reminding him of Professor Crowler scaring him, as he backed away.

''Slacker! Say what you want to say!''

''Will you buy me more food? And duel me?''

''Idiot. Would you like a pony with that order?''

Bastion calculating strategies and testing his hypothesis resulting in his conclusion.

''I've learned something quite valuable and that is…Chazz is an idiot.''

''Why you…Die! Die!''

Jaden watching Atticus sucking on Zane's neck. Jaden's eyes bugged out.

''Chazz. Chazz.''

Bastion covered Jaden's eyes.

''Shield your eyes. Your innocence will be gone if you watch the dirtiness.''

Chazz's eyes were twitching as he watched Zane's neck become redder than ever.

Until Zane pulled Atticus's face away from his neck. Their lips smashing in a vicious clash.

Chazz did the only thing he could. He made a cow sound.

''Moooo!!! Mmmooo!!''

Atticus and Zane broke free of the kiss only to wonder what the Hell that was.

''Zane, did you hear that?''

''Was it a dying cow?''

Then, the two of them get up searching for a dying cow. As Chazz, Jaden and Bastion ran away to the slifer dorm.

Okay that was probably the weirdest chapter yet. Though I hoped everyone liked it. Like I say please read and review. You know the drill Love me or Flame me.

Also, I'm real happy having this story in ''The Best Stories I've Ever Read. Don't let me forget I'm glad to be in 3 favorites and 3 story alerts. Though please tune in for more of this craziness next time. For future reference Chazz is not on crack or is he? Hehehe. Just a joke. Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my reviewers:

Coco Gash Niccals- I adore your review. Yay! Oh thanks for telling me his name is Hassleberry.

Beautyheart18- Wow you are so excited about this story. Yay! Though thanks for adding it to everything possible.

Tokyo-Lexxi- You reviewed for both together thanks. Yay! See how you went from wanting to flame to laughing.

valkyrievamp289- You really think it's the best. Yay!… Nah I doubt that. Though don't hurt yourself thinking about what to do if I don't update.

For future reference my favorite thing to say is Yay!

In this chapter Alexis will also be trying to seduce Zane.

xxx

Previously:

Bastion has learned Chazz's secret as well. So the three consisting of Chazz, Jaden, and Bastion ended in detention. Then, found themselves stalking Zane and Atticus to the beach. Where the three musketeers see the make out scene which drove Chazz insane.

Now:

It's still the same night. Zane and Atticus were still searching for a dying cow.

Atticus speaks, "Come out little cow. Come on out. We won't hurt you."

Zane replied, "Atticus, it's a cow not a cat, chicken, dog or whatever else you were thinking. Still why would there be a cow at Duel Academy?"

"Maybe Kaiba owns a farm."

Zane looked at Atticus in shock and began twitching. Atticus then walked to Zane. His hands wrapped around Zane's waist. He tightened his embrace on Zane.

"I'm cold. Won't you warm me up?"

"What about the letter?"

"What about us?"

"This isn't real. Its just lust."

"Fine then. Call it whatever. Let us continue where we were."

Atticus's clashed his mouth into Zane's mouth. But Zane threw him aside.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I'm going to the dorm."

Zane walked away, leaving Atticus. He continued to walk to his room in the obelisk room. In his room was a girl in his sheets and had nothing on. Zane saw that it was Alexis.

"Alexis, what are you doing here? And um…where are your clothes?"

"I don't know. But I know that I need to hold you. I need someone who understands me."

Alexis in the sheets walked to Zane. Her arms flung around Zane's neck. She looked into his eyes then set your lips upon his. She was in a vicious kiss with Zane. She banged him against the door behind him. She moved backwards onto his bed. She threw her sheets down and brought Zane on top of her as she fell into his bed. She broke the kiss, looking at him.

"Take me."

"I can't. This is the worse kind of lust."

Alexis pulled Zane into a powerful kiss. While underneath Zane's bedroom was Crowler. He was hearing banging noises. In the bedroom the kiss was broken.

"I guess I'll leave, Zane. Goodnight."

Alexis took the sheets and ran out of the dorm. Crowler banged on Zane's door.

"Zane! Is something going on that shouldn't be?…Not answering well then I'll break the damn door down."

Crowler banged himself against the door, and fell to the floor. Only to see Zane open the door, Crowler was now unconscious.

In the Slifer dorm Alexis had just arrived to find Chazz, Jaden, and Bastion having an argument inside the dorm. Hassleberry and Syrus were sleeping. Alexis overheard Chazz and Bastion's argument. Alexis stood outside listening.

"Well, Bastard what the Hell was I supposed to do?"

"I know! Tell him that you're in love with him."

"No, no, no! What about you, slacker? What should I have done?"

Jaden eating answering, " You were right to make cow sounds. I'd have done the same."

"You would? Okay now it's official your disease of stupid has hit me too."

"I told you, you were an idiot. I did simulations, calculated statistics. Statistics! Which proves that you're an idiot."

Outside Alexis wondered, "Who are they talking about? It's a guy but whom? Atticus? No, Aster?……"

Back inside the dorm.

"Well, Chazz it's all over for tonight. How about you learn how to kiss to sway him?"

Jaden still gulping down a large bottle of soda stopped.

"He's right. You have to sway him. Like I….Wait that's what I did."

Jaden was about to say the wrong thing at the most wrong time. Chazz might've have killed him.

Next day, Jaden was the only in the dorm besides Alexis. She walked to him and sat down next to him.

"Jaden, what's wrong?"

"Alexis?…What does the word sway mean?"

"To be more precised seduce."

" So that's exactly what happened."

Alexis began nibbling on Jaden's ear.

"It's what I'm doing right now. Now Jaden who is Chazz in love with?"

"Chazz?…….Chazz?"

Jaden, dropped Alexis and went in a rush to go see Chazz. He was by the beach, watching Zane sit and have a picnic with Atticus. Chazz, begins his favorite thing twitching. What makes this worse is that Chazz is having a picnic with Bastion.

"Stop staring at them if you can't just confess your own feelings."

"But they're right there. Damn it! What the Hell am I supposed to do?"

"You wanted to come stalk them. Make him jealous."

"How?….Cause Hell, I'm not kissing you…….."

It was too late, Bastion pushed himself on top of Chazz, who fell to the sand. Bastion's hands were placed around Chazz's neck. Bastion looked at Chazz then at Zane and Atticus's reaction.

"See? They're looking we have to finish this?"

"Bastard, go to Hell! But fine."

Bastion's hand still wrapped around Chazz's neck, Bastion's lips pressed on Chazz's lips. Zane and Atticus watched as Bastion kissed Chazz.

Atticus pleaded, "They can but we can't. Come on, Zane you know you want to."

Zane, really feels nothing, he continued to watch Chazz and Bastion kiss.

While Jaden was running to the beach but bumped into Aster.

"I'm sorry. I'm in a rush."

"I know. To tell Chazz that you have betrayed him for Zane hoping that he'll forgive you."

"How do you know?"

"At nights when I take my walks, I see the strangest things. Yes, you're included in that. But I'm not the only one who knows."

"What?"

"Someone who is quite important to you. He knows that's the reason why he's being so distant. But unlike him I won't be."

Aster's hands brought Jaden's innocent face to his own. Aster's lips met Jaden's lips in a slow but passionate kiss. Then Aster broke away from the kiss.

"Figured it out yet…..Don't tell me you really are a dunce. It's Syrus."

"He knows?…..Where is he? Tell me!"

"Probably with Hassleberry."

Jaden ran in the opposite direction.

"What about Chazz? He's not too bright. He might do something stupid. Help Chazz or Syrus."

"How about you help me?"

Aster looked at him and immediately rejected the thought.

"Okay I'll go confess to Chazz. Then, I'll go to Syrus. And you Aster, um just wait here."

xxx

Um that was another chapter. Okay I'm ready now for flames. Since I made Alexis somewhat sluttish. As always please read and review. I do so love you sending your love. Yay! So stay tuned for the next chapter. I think I've realized a delicious idea to write. Hehehehe.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to my reviewers:

Beautyheart18- Well here's the chapter with my secret idea. Don't injure yourself waiting. Though it may not be the smartest idea. Yay!

Coco Gash Niccals- Yes you're cute with those reviews. No, I don't feel bad for you and you will hug me back? Yay!

valkyrievamp289- I know the hate part is a joke, that's how I feel about the writers who receive over 500 or more reviews. Yay!

Ankh117- Another reviewer. Yay! Though the love war is on.

Liona- Yay! Another review! Okay how about this everyone you said who's in love with one another that's true. Though yes Zane isn't in love but majority of people are trying to seduce him. He wants to find out who wrote the letter that's all.

**Yay! On with the story! Yay! Hmmm**…** I wonder if you'll all like this idea…..hmmm**

xxx

Previously:

Zane finds Alexis in his bedroom trying to seduce him. Alexis tries to seduce Jaden to tell her who Chazz was in love with. While at the beach were Zane and Atticus and Chazz was with Bastion, trying to make Zane jealous.

Now:

Bastion is still kissing Chazz on the beach sand. Zane's concentration focused on the kiss, you might think he wanted to kiss Chazz too. Atticus watched Zane then watched Bastion and Chazz kiss. He was confused but he knew one thing this had to do with Zane somehow. Atticus took something out of his book bag. It was a cowbell. Don't ask me why he's got it. He begins ringing it, well shaking it.

Atticus cleared his throat, "Ahhmm…Ahm……you two love birds will you join us?"

Bastion broke the kiss and dropped Chazz. Not because of Atticus but because of the sight of Jaden.

"Jaden?"

"Bastion?"

"Jaden?"

"Bastion?"

This comes from Chazz, "Will you two shut the Hell up with the drama?"

Jaden fainted, Chazz dusted his jacket and walked to Atticus.

Chazz questioned, "What was it you wanted us to join you to do?"

"Play a game."

Bastion's response, "Monopoly?"

Chazz's answer, "I don't think Atticus is smart enough to balance money."

"Neither are you."

"What was that, Bastard?"

If you're still wondering, Jaden is still unconscious. No one is paying attention to him and Alexis just arrived to see what was happening now, she hid in a tree.

Atticus smiled, "Since everyone's here how about we all play together? It is kind of like monopoly, it has to do with money."

Chazz watched Atticus smiling a devious one.

Atticus, "Okay, you're all going to join Zane and myself in Zane's room for the game."

Chazz began twitching, Zane looking at Atticus, curiously. Jaden still unconscious, and Bastion calculating statistics.

Bastion questioned, " Why must be we play in Zane's room? Isn't this your idea? Besides can't we just we here?"

"No, it must be in Zane's room. Bring Jaden along that might be helpful."

Bastion and Chazz had Jaden's hands around their necks as they helped the unconscious boy walk. Zane watching, Atticus smiling with only one thought on his mind.

_What are you planning?_

They were being followed by someone hiding in the bushes it was Alexis in a whole army get up. Aster then, blocked the group's path.

"May I join your game?"

Atticus smiled at Aster, which meant yes. Chazz kept thinking in his mind.

_Die Atticus! Please maybe I'll have a piece of mind then._

The six arrived at Zane's room, Chazz and Bastion dropped Jaden to the floor. Chazz kept looking at how beautiful Zane's room was. Jaden suddenly woke up.

"Hey, guys…..What're we doing in Zane's room?"

Atticus staring at Jaden, "And how do you know this is Zane's room?"

"Lucky guess……I want some food…..What're doing? Are we going to duel?"

"Well this game consists the theme of money and cards."

Aster answered, "Poker."

"Not your average poker. Strip poker. My style. So gather around the table."

Everyone sat down.

"Okay, how about I explain the rules to strip poker, my style? One: you will strip when you lose. Or do whatever the winner tells you to do. Two: the winner gets whatever he wants. Since it's my idea they win the chance to take Zane's virginity. If Zane wins he will take whomever he chooses their virginity."

Chazz and Jaden fell out of their chairs.

Bastion questions, "Those aren't the rules."

Atticus began explaining the rules. Everyone still lost in their thoughts.

Jaden's thoughts

_Why do I feel like I will die today? I didn't even eat really. What will Chazz use to kill me? A truck?_

Chazz's thoughts

_So are you getting smarter? Trying to figure out about who's in love with Zane. Whoever wins gets Zane. Brillant. I'll kill you._

Bastion's thoughts

_Why does Atticus have a cowbell?_

Aster's thoughts

_So someone is in love with Zane._

Zane's thoughts

_I should leave. This could turn into another trick of Atticus's._

Atticus's thoughts

_It already is a trick, Zane._

Atticus sitting next to Zane then pulled his collar to him. Atticus pulled Zane into a passionate kiss. He devoured Zane's mouth over and over. Then he broke the kiss.

"Good Luck. I do hope I win. I will then claim what is rightfully mine."

"Good luck, Atticus though remember were you to lose what will you do?"

Atticus turned away. Bastion looked at Chazz.

"How about a good luck kiss? Eh Chazz?"

"Bastion, go to Hell."

Jaden lost in thoughts of food and Zane while Aster watching him.

"Jaden, are you thinking about Syrus?"

"What? Syrus…."

Jaden was about to get up but Aster grabbed both of Jaden's hands bringing Jaden closer to him. Aster brushed his lips against Jaden and stopped. Still tightly holding Jaden's hands.

"You're not going anywhere."

Jaden was now released of Aster's grasp. So the game began, Atticus dealed the cards to the players.

xxx

Um…..sorry nothing really good happened. I know it was not delicious yet. One more thing is it okay were I to change the title? Because I don't want to lose my reviewers anyways that was not good. I probably just lost eveyone. I accept that but please read and review. Love me or Flame me.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to my reviewers:

Beautyheart18- Yay! You praise me for everything Yay!

Ankh117-Yay! I think I screwed it up.

**I gamble so that's why I had to write this as the idea. Okay I'll hurry this plan along for my real plan. Since it wasn't my smartest. I had a backup plan just in case.**

xxx

Previously:

The gang is going to play strip poker for the prize of Zane,

Now:

In Zane's room was the gang the six of them were playing poker. Some time had passed, Bastion, Aster, Atticus and Zane lost. It was the final showdown. Chazz dropped his cards on the table. He had two pairs, but Jaden had full house. That was the end of that.

"Well, Jaden you win you get Zane."

"But, Atticus I don't want Zane. I want food."

Chazz left Jaden with encouraging words, "It's better you than him."

Then, Chazz, Atticus, Aster and Bastion went outside. They were sitting on the ground outside.

Bastion had to ask, "Why do you have a cowbell?"

"Last night there was this cow. It was mooing….. Oh I left it in the room."

Bastion's thoughts

_The cow? You must mean Chazz. The genius of the group._

Aster questions, "He doesn't have to sleep with Zane, does he?"

"We'll find out soon."

Back in Zane's bedroom, was Zane sitting on his bed and Jaden in front of a freezer, gulping down everything.

"When you need me, call me."

Zane walked to Jaden and closed the freezer.

"Why did you do that?"

"I know you have no interest in doing anything with me. This would be lust which means nothing."

"Zane…I...There's someone who is in love with you."

"I know. Atticus."

"…um…sure…let's go with that."

Outside the four were, but Aster walked on home leaving the three.

"I guess we should go home."

Chazz thoughts

_What the Hell has happened? I guess that's it. I lost._

Bastion knew Aster would take Jaden as his love no matter what. But what would happen with Chazz and Zane. Atticus had realized it was Chazz who was in love with Zane.

Atticus spoke, "Jaden won't be sleeping with Zane tonight if you confess to me that you're the one in love with Zane."

"I don't believe that bull you're spouting. What if I was in love with Zane? So are you?"

"Yeah? Your point? Let's make a bet. Zane is here for a month. Tonight was his third night. I bet I can take Zane's virginity before the day he leaves. So we've got 29 days. Are you in?"

"……What're you planning? But fine."

Atticus went to stop Jaden who had fallen asleep and Zane had carried him and placed him on the bed. Atticus pulled Zane into a kiss.

While outside Chazz was going through an emotional breakdown.

"What the Hell have I done?"

"What have you done, really?"

"Bastard, weren't you the one pushing me to confess? And to make Zane jealous? Well it's either I claim him or be a jackass."

Next day was the real beginning of the seduction.

xxx

Okay I hope this makes up for everything else. So please read and review. Send me your love or flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to my reviewers:

Beautyheart18- Yay! Can I borrow that extinguisher to keep just in case? Or will you keep use it for me?

WhiteLadyDragon- Yay! It's outrageous? Is that a bad thing?

crystal truesdale- Yay! Glad you're seeing the joy in this. I really wanted to have a long poker scene but it might've been boring.

Ankh117- Yay! When I said it's screwed up. I meant I screwed up a chapter. But I'm glad you're reviewing.

Coco Gash Niccals- Yay! I adore that review. Jaden seeing pink hippos and elephant bubbles. Tee Hee.

valkyrievamp289- Yay! You really think it's irresistible? I'm glad you were dreaming about the story. Also, sorry that you were sick, and I'm glad you're better.

xxx

**Okay I really screwed up the two last chapters. But I'll try to make up for that soon. But I'll so happy to be receiving these wonderful reviews. Cookies, candy and Zane for everyone. On with the story, now.**

xxx

Previously:

Chazz has confessed to Atticus that he's in love with Zane. So now a bet has been put into place between the two for Zane.

Now:

The next morning, in the slifer dorm, Chazz woke up. He heard a sound that was of a truck going through his brain. He saw Jaden on the floor sleeping and realized what it was, his snoring. Beside Jaden on both sides were Hassleberry and Syrus.

"Awe. This is almost cute. It would be wrong to break up such a Kodak moment. Only a real villain would do that."

Chazz picked up his shoe and aimed it straight at Jaden's face, seeing Jaden wake up.

Jaden dizzily said, "Good morning, Chazz."

Jaden noticed on both sides the two people.

Jaden stuttering, "How did they?...Chazz…it's not what… it looks like. I don't do…"

"I know that. You're such a dumbass. You wouldn't know where to start," Chazz smirked.

Jaden, had become confused, "huh…where to start what?..."

"Never mind. I'm leaving,"

"Okay."

Chazz walked out of the dorm only to find Zane by the shore. He was with Alexis. The two stood there looking at the sky. Chazz spying, it's what he does best.

"Zane, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me to do that. I mean I love you. But I accept that you don't love me. But is there anyone that you do love?"

Alexis looking deviously at Zane, waiting on an answer and yes she knows both her brother and Chazz are in love with him.

Alexis inquisitively asked, "Well, Zane?"

"No, I guess not. Though there's one thing on my mind. Someone wrote this a letter to me. But I can't figure out who. Atticus ripped it up. That's all."

Zane pondering about the letter and Alexis knew who wrote it. Behind the bushes Chazz made a fist and punched into a tree.

_That idiot! He just had to destroy the letter. Then again, what was Alexis doing? God, I change my mind. I thank Atticus for ripping up the letter. But will you kill him, now?_

Chazz began to experience extreme pain from hitting the tree.

"Oww! Oww!"

Atticus jumped down from a tree. His hands covered Chazz's mouth so that no one could hear him screaming. Atticus rested his head against Chazz's head to whisper to him.

"Don't say a thing. I too want to know if my sister has the hots for him."

"…umph….umppphh…."

Chazz's thoughts

_God please kill him. I promise to go to church if you do that._

Chazz bit Atticus's hands which released him out of Atticus's grasp.

Chazz angrily yelled, "I'll kill you! You bastard! Suffocate me! I'll send you…"

Atticus paying no attention to Chazz but to Zane and Alexis's conversation, he just answered " Sure, Sure."

Meanwhile, Alexis walked away from Zane, leaving him alone, looking into the sky. At that moment Atticus left Chazz yelling to himself and walked beside Zane.

"I see you can't get the letter out of your head."

"Hello, Atticus. I just would like to know if it were real or a trick."

Atticus cheerfully said, "Everyone loves you. Why would someone try to trick you?"

At that point Atticus had caught Zane's attention. He reached for his chance. His hands wrapped around Zane's neck, bringing Zane closer. His lips planted a kiss on Zane's. In the bushes Chazz watched this happen. Chazz's eyes bugged out at sight. Only one thought in his mind now as he twitched.

_Satan will you kill Atticus? I'll never go to church again._

Meanwhile at the Slifer dorm was Jaden stuffing his face with food. Syrus woke up to greet Jaden.

"Good morning, Jay."

Jaden was talking and eating at the same time.

"Goo..d….morn…in.g. Sy."

Syrus grabbed a seat next to Jaden and nervously he looked at Jaden.

Syrus nervously spoke, "Jaden…do you um…have…"

Hassleberry got up, stretching only to see Jaden and Syrus sittimg beside one another. Hassleberry blinked at the sight.

Hassleberry questioned, "What's going on?"

Jaden stupidly answered, " I'm…eating and Sy's…saying something."

Syrus halted the statement, " It's nothing."

Meanwhile at the beach, Chazz looked at his watch as his saw that Zane and Atticus were kissing for quite some minutes. Chazz paced up and down.

_Do I stop this or do I become more of a jackass?_

School was about to start but Atticus was still in a lip lock with Zane. Then, Chazz anxiously to break this up came out of the bushes in front of the two, as they broke their kiss. Atticus's hands are still wrapped around Zane's neck.

Atticus smiling at Zane, asked Chazz, "What's wrong, Chazz? Hmm…Is there something you want that I have?"

Chazz twitching, confidently said, " No! Anyways it's time for us to go to the Hell we call school."

Atticus, looking at Zane while answering Chazz, "Oh right. I guess I have to go. Goodbye Zane."

Atticus pulled Zane into a kiss and broke it, in front of Chazz. Then, he smiled deviously at Chazz as he removed his hands from Zane's neck and waved goodbye to Zane and Chazz. It was now Chazz and Zane alone, Zane went back to watching the sky. Chazz didn't know what to do, so he went with what he could. He began walking away, nervously.

"Goodbye, Chazz. I'm sorry you had to see that."

Chazz halted and turned facing Zane's side.

"Are you in love with Atticus?"

"I don't know. Why, does it disgust you? Not that I can blame you."

Chazz nervously talked, "Come on you saw me with that jacked up yellow nerd bastard."

Zane smiled, "I remember you liking Alexis. I guess a lot changes when a person leaves."

Chazz was back to his lost thoughts.

_You got that right. Like me falling in love with a complete idiot like you. I lost you win Atticus. I give up._

Chazz became angered that Zane was so stupid and in a hostile manner, he began walking again. Focused of his anger, Chazz apparently tripped on his own feet, only for Zane to come to his rescue. Zane arms caught Chazz's weak body, as they fell in the direction. Chazz fell on top of Zane, his hands found their way tangling through Zane's long strands. Zane's hands were wrapped around Chazz's back. The two's eyes looking at the either in a constant instant. Chazz was now blushing which was bad for his image.

Chazz did what he could, shouting, "You jackass! I didn't need your help! Mr. I'm perfect with the best hair, looks, and skills I was better off falling in the damn sand!"

"Alright. If that's the way you want it."

Zane did something quite unexpected, his hands removed Chazz's hands from his hair and he tossed Chazz into the sand. Chazz's face landed into the sand. Chazz, immediately spit out the sand and was aiming to hit Zane.

Zane looked at Chazz, "Don't you have to go to school?"

Chazz looked at the time on his watch, and ran away from Zane, mumbling as he went to class.

xxx

**This chapter was hopefully entertaining. Maybe. Anyways I'm real happy about this story having 24 reviews. I wasn't expecting that. Along with 4 favorites and 3 alerts. Anything makes me jump for joy. YAY! Back to my point if I have one, please keep reading and reviewing. Love me or Flame me. I've got a shield and sword to defend myself. **


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to my reviewers:

Coco Gash Niccals- Yay! Tee hee! I simply adore your reviews. I think you should be on a forum where the GX characters say the least expected thing unless you do that already.

WhiteLadyDragon- Yay! Really I'm outrageous in a good way? Yay! Thank you! And in the bad sense you want everyone to leave Zane alone. Well it can't be helped. He is hot for an anime guy.

valkyrievamp289- Yay! I'm so glad I gave you inspiration. Yay! Your story made me horny. So let me say this now I loved it! Every bit of it! Yummy and delicious! So how about you write another one-shot or continue?

Liona- Yay! I'm glad you liked that chapter. Are you an agent? Cause a black suit and sunglasses and watching me. Hmm...

xxx

**Yay! I still have people interested in the story. Which means more candy for all! Yay! Kill me now for saying Zane is hot though his emo side is delicious. Hell Kaiser! Yay!...On with the story.**

Previously:

Chazz and Atticus spied on Zane and Alexis's conversation. Atticus kisses Zane in front of Chazz to make him mad. Chazz almost kissed Zane.

Now:

Chazz, still mumbling was gone to class leaving Zane alone looking at the sky. Zane was lost in his thoughts.

_Atticus said "Why do you need an imitation when the real thing is in front of you?" Jaden said, "Zane…I…There's someone who is in love with you." This morning Atticus says, "I see you can't get the letter out of your head." I don't understand any of this. Atticus couldn't be the one who wrote the letter. Then, who? Alexis, Jaden, who? And why do I feel Bastion and Aster both know something I don't._

Basically Zane spent his entire day trying to make conclusions out of the bull that was going on. So hours went by and the school day had come to another close. The kids were going to their dorms or to hang out with friends. Accept Chazz who was pacing around circles.

_I hate you, Zane!...No, wait I love you, Zane! Damn you, Atticus! You've got me in a damn soap opera!_

By the yellow dorm we find Zane knocking on the door, it opened by Bastion.

Zane spoke in is low tone, "Hello, Bastion I'd like to speak with you about a personal matter."

Bastion immediately assumed, "The letter? How about we talk about it outside?"

Bastion walked outside as Zane followed him. They were in a forest now as the two halted.

Zane assured himself, "So you do know about the letter? Do you know who sent it?"

Bastion lied, "I just keep hearing you talking about it. But no."

Zane suspiciously admitted, "Alright. Let's say I believe you. Would you help me find out who wrote the letter?"

Bastion inquisitively asked, "Why should I help you? What do I gain from this?"

Zane smirked, "Come on solving this equation won't you like to know the answer?"

Bastion went back to his thoughts.

_No, not really. Since I already know._

Bastion stupidly agreed, "Alright we're solving equations, are we?"

Meanwhile we have Chazz who was still going in circles having dirty thoughts.

_In a bedroom were Atticus and Zane the two were making love._

_**This scene has been censored for Chazz's sanity. Though by the end he won't have any.**_

A boy came running towards Chazz and yelling, "Chazz! Chazz!..."which immediately took Chazz's mind out of the gutter.

Chazz arrogant shouting began "Shut the Hell up, slacker! Or go to Hell!"

Jaden sadly looked at Chazz and said, "You don't like me anymore? Mean Chazz! After all we've been through."

Chazz angriy calmed down, " What have we been through?...Fine, I'll buy you food. Okay shut the Hell up!"

Jaden cheerfully says, "Yay! I love you Chazz! Let's go dancing! Sing to me!"

Chazz was twitching as Jaden hugged him and smiled. All the students watched and they too were twitching. Jaden then places a butterfly kiss on Chazz's cheek. Then, fell asleep.

Chazz yelled, "This slacker has lost his damn mind! Get him away! I hate you!"

Aster walked by and laughed at the sight.

Chazz angrily said, "I'll kill you too! Who told you, you could laugh?! Die!"

Aster explained while giggling, "The cafeteria food was drugged. I heard that a while ago. So that's the reason Jaden's is acting like he's on something cause he is. How about you give him to me?"

Atticus walked in and smiled at the sight, "Awe, how cute. Awe, he really is the guy for you, eh Chazz? "

Chazz and Aster's thoughts had been linked for a moment

_The bastard put the drugs in the food._

Atticus answered with his goofy smile, "Now killing me will do nothing."

Chazz and Aster had to work as a team to help carry Jaden to the dorm. Jaden was put in his bed.

Chazz arrogantly said, "Now you can go! So go!"

Aster deviously smiled and asked, "You're in love with Zane, maybe I could help you?"

Chazz just said, "Hell no! And how the Hell do you know?"

Aster began walking out of the dorm only to hear Jaden's moaning, "Za..ne…Z..ane…Zan..e"

The two boys halted and looked at Jaden.

Jaden's moaning in his sleep, "I'm..so..rry…I…ki…..Za…ne"

Chazz fainted and jumped up.

Chazz walking towards Jaden with anger, "You killed Zane! How about I kill you?"

Aster interrupted, "I think he kissed Zane not killed him. Even little Jaden is growing up when will you?"

Aster's hands pulled on Chazz's collar towards, bringing Chazz to him.

Aster smiled, "Jaden betrayed your trust with the one you love, use me to get revenge. As I will gain my own."

Aster planted his lips on Chazz's lips in a fiery kiss. Chazz wide-eyed but continued to kiss. A while after someone knocked on the door and Aster tossed Chazz to the floor.

Aster explained, "I'm betting you don't know how to use your hands. I will teach you. Then, you'll get Zane and I'll get Jaden."

Aster walked out of the dorm. The person who knocked on the door was Syrus and he saw Aster and Chazz kissing when he watched through the window.

Syrus questions, "What's going on?"

Chazz replied shortly, "Nothing."

Chazz walked out of the dorm. He was lost in thoughts. He didn't want to know that Jaden was with Zane. Besides wanting to kill Jaden, he wanted to cry.

Some hours later, we find Atticus who fainted because Hassleberry knew the food was drugged when he used his dinosaur senses. So he drugged Atticus's food. Zane just found out and was coming to see Atticus. But in front of the dorm was Aster.

Zane greeted, "Hello, Aster. Have you found out any useful information?"

Aster smiled, "I unlike Bastion will not do what others tell me to. I do what I need to."

Aster tangled his fingers into Zane's hair and brought Zane closer to him. His lips met Zane's in a blissful kiss. But now Aster's mouth was sucking viciously at Zane's.

Remember awhile ago Chazz went on a walk well he was still walking. Until he caught himself looking at Aster and Zane kissing. His eyes bugged out as he fainted.

xxx

**That's that. Another odd chapter that makes hardly any sense at all. I'm so glad I'm gaining more reviews. Thanks for 28 reviews, 4 favorites and now 4 alerts. Yay! Enough of my ramblings please read and review. Love me or Flame me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to my reviewers:

crystal truesdale- Yay! And no you're being mean. Though am I mean to say what I want to? A while ago I in chapter 6 I wanted to change the title and now I shall. You want a clumsy or angry Zane?..hmm… The next chapter I'll try that.

ZaneHikari- Yay! I'm glad it's entertaining.

WhiteLadyDragon- Yay! I know its lust. But can't lust turn into love?

Coco Gash Niccals- Yay! I'm glad you love me! Yay for pink dinosaurs!

xxx

**Okay here's the next chapter to no longer The Seduction of Zane Truesdale but Seduction and Deception. Yay! I just hope I don't lose my reviewers. I'll die I mean cry.**

xxx

Previously:

Zane has asked for Bastion's help to find out who wrote the letter. Chazz finds out Jaden kissed Zane, but now he sees Aster and Zane kissing.

Now:

Aster's mouth was sucking viciously on Zane's mouth. His hands tangled into Zane's long teal tresses. Zane's hands had no choice but to swirl around Aster's back.

Chazz had fainted but dizzily got up, he started watching Zane and Aster kissing while twitching.

Aster's hands moved from Zane's tresses finding the buttons on his shirt. Aster's hands unbuttoning Zane's shirt, revealing his creamy chest. Aster's lips were going down his chest.

Zane with no emotion assured him, "This is pure lust."

Aster halted his kisses.

"I know. But it doesn't matter. Though I do know who's in love with you," Aster admitted while taking a break from his kisses.

Aster was now licking Zane's right nipple.

Zane inquisitively questioned, "Who? I'd like to know. Do tell?"

Aster asked innocently, "What do I get if I tell?"

Zane's hands grabbed hold of Aster's face bringing him closer. Now the two were looking eye to eye at the other. Zane's hands let go of his face, but pulled on Aster's hair.

Zane asked, "What do you want?"

"You," that was Aster's answer.

Zane suggested, "Did you write the letter?"

Aster's short answer was, "No."

Meanwhile in the bushes Chazz was watching, he heard a chomping noise.

Chazz immediately yelled, "Who the Hell is up there? Atticus?"

The person jumped down with a box of popcorn in his hands, it was Hassleberry.

Hassleberry talked, "No I'm not Atticus. He's a little busy after the incident…. Anyways Chazz you've got quite a big mouth….."

Chazz angrily shouted, "Where the Hell do you get off stalking me?"

Hassleberry explained, "Have you not been paying attention at all? Aster and Zane are kissing. Get this. Atticus is in love with Zane, Zane has a secret lover, Aster is in love with Jaden. Jaden is love with someone. But why are Zane and Aster kissing? Where does that come in?"

Chazz's twitching had increased.

Chazz's frustration led him to screaming, "Shut the Hell up! You're too confusing!"

Aster walked away, leaving Zane, who was buttoning his shirt. He walked into the forest.

Hassleberry used his dinosaur instincts to climb from tree to tree, fleeing from the scene. Zane's hand grabbed hold of Chazz's wrists.

Chazz screaming, "Pervert! Bastard! Stalker!...Zane…."

Zane turned Chazz to face him, their eyes one looking with no emotion one with anxiety.

Chazz sadly apologized, "I'm sorry I thought you were you know a…."

Zane smirked, "I take it you must've been having dirty thoughts just now. Or have you been stalked before…. I guess you've seen what happened."

Chazz began to stroll away, "It's none of my business! You can do whatever the Hell you want! I'm not the one you have to answer to! I don't care!"

Zane simple last answer, "I believe you. Good night Chazz."

Zane walking slowly to the dorm waiting for Chazz to do something, Chazz looking around.

Chazz shouting began again, "Go! Damn it! Just go! Sleep with Atticus!"

Zane turned around and was walking towards Chazz. His hands wrapped around Chazz's neck. Chazz twitched, his eyes looking straight at Zane's. Chazz's anger got the best of him.

Chazz angrily says, "Let me go! And you need to die! Die! I feel not…"

Zane's lips planted on Chazz's lips shutting him up. Chazz had gotten what he wanted. Though Chazz realized this wasn't right, Zane's mouth sucked on his own. Chazz felt a desire to keep it going but instead he tried pushing Zane away. Zane broke the kiss.

Chazz screaming now louder, "You bastard! What the Hell were you doing? Psycho!"

Zane explained calmly, "You're the only one who hasn't tried to seduce me. I want to know why. I thought you'd kiss back but….I got my answer. Atticus must've written the letter."

Zane moved his hands away from Chazz and strolled to the dorm While Chazz watched him in shock.

Chazz angrily questions, "Who the Hell do you love, you cold-hearted bastard?"

Zane simply replied, "I don't know. Would it hurt you if I were to do what as you said sleep with Atticus?"

Chazz lied, "No! Hell no! Jaden's the one who loves you, not me!"

Zane smiled at Chazz and walked to the dorm. Chazz realized what he'd done, he had set Jaden up with Zane. Chazz fainted as he realized he'd caused more Hell to rise.

_What the Hell was that? He was right there all I had to do was say I love you…..I want to love you. But what the Hell is in that head of yours? You're just in this for the ride. Maybe loving you was a mistake. It's not like you'd love me._

Back at slifer dorm Hassleberry had arrived to find in Jaden's bed, him along with Syrus. Syrus's arms were wrapped around Jaden. Syrus was snuggled up to Jaden. Hassleberry saw this and become quite sad.

Hassleberry talking to himself, "Sarge, I guess you like private Syrus better. You have known him longer…."

Bastion walked by to see Hassleberry at his worse.

Bastion spoke, "Have you seen Zane? Or Chazz? Or Jaden?"

Hassleberry answered hysterically, "Jaden, the sarge! You know where he's been?...He's been…..That private Sy and him…."

Bastion's annoyed now asks, "Where is he? I don't have time for this nonsense. And what of Chazz and Zane."

Hassleberry still emotional answers, "Zane, he's probably doing dinosaur-like things with Aster. While curious Chazz watches."

"Aster and Zane? Chazz...Chazz..."

Bastion was disgusted at the thought of seeing dinosaurs having sex. But he knew what Hassleberry meant, so he rushed to the blue dorm. He saw that Chazz had collapsed and helped him walk to the slifer dorm, Chazz was waking up as they walked.

Chazz dizzily ordered, "Let go! I've had enough! Zane!...Bastion? I hate Zane. Why was I drawn to him? Was it because of everyone else? It's not like he cares about anyone! He kissed me…"

Bastion asked, "Is there anything else that happened?"

Chazz angrily yelled, "No, you bastard I didn't sleep with him!"

Bastion realized what Chazz had and inquired, "He kissed you? Then why are you freaking out? You got what you wanted."

Chazz shouted, "Because he doesn't give a damn! He's using everyone to find out who wrote the damned letter! When I say using I mean using. Then, he'll break me a little more when he says I love dueling not you! I hate him!"

Bastion implied, 'So you do love him? But he just doesn't love you."

Chazz argued, "I just said I hate him! Where do you get love out of that? Is your head full of bull?"

Bastion stated, "In order to love someone you must love them then hate them and then love them. See? What do you think is going on?"

Chazz agreed, "So this is a damn soap opera!"

xxx

**Yay for more reviews!** **32 reviews, 5 favorites and 4 alerts! That was one of my ramblings again. Right, I changed the title. But keep reading and reviewing. Please keep sending your love or if you must flames. See you next time. And yes I was a little horny when I wrote this.**


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to my reviewers:

WhiteLadyDragon- Yay! Poor, Poor Chazz.

Coco Gash Niccals- Yay! Of course I'll hug you! Cute review!

valkyrievamp289- Yay! I inspired you? I couldn't have. Though have's an update.

xxx

**Thanks for reviewing. Yay! Cookies, Zane and Candy for everyone! Yay! On with the story.**

xxx

Previously:

Aster and Zane were kissing then Chazz is caught by Zane and kissed by him as well.

Now:

In the slifer dorm, Jaden and Syrus were in Jaden's bed all cuddled up. Hassleberry looked at them and then at the television, he was watching When Dinosaurs Go Wild.

Hassleberry dramatically said, 'You've got that right. There are two dinosaurs going wild right now."

Chazz walked into the dorm and twitched looking at a torn up Hassleberry.

Chazz shouted, "What the Hell is wrong with you?"

"That's my business and mine alone," Hassleberry hysterically said.

Chazz noticed Jaden and Syrus in bed and understood why Hassleberry was sad.

Chazz asked, "Would you like me to break this cute little couple up?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Cause I'm in a screwed up mood. It might make me feel better."

"Go right on ahead."

Chazz took of shoes, aimed and targeted at Jaden and Syrus's heads. When that didn't work he did what he usually does.

Chazz screamed, "Wake the Hell up! Before I kill you!..."

Hassleberry backed away from Chazz thinking that he was serious, Chazz noticed he was moving away.

"No, I'm not going to kill you! Jaden is the…."

"What did he do? He's just an innocent bystander."

Chazz sarcastically responded, "And I'm the Queen of England."

"Really. Hi, I'm the Dinosaur Kin….."

Chazz smacked Hassleberry after all that noise Syrus woke up not Jaden. Syrus dizzily waking adjusting to the light, he saw that Jaden was next to him and looked at Hassleberry and Chazz with innocence.

Chazz simply said, "Unlike your brother we're not jackasses. At least I'm not."

Syrus explained, "But we weren't doing anything. I just….What did you say about my big brother?"

Chazz argued, "You heard me! One more thing when Jaden wakes he will die. So he better be taking a long nap."

Syrus and Chazz argued for the time being as Hassleberry got another box of popcorn out, he ate and watched the two trade insults.

At the blue dorm, in Atticus's room was Zane. He walked in to find Atticus dancing and singing. Atticus ran to Zane wrapping his hands around Zane's waist.

Zane inquisitively questions, "Why would you drug the food? This is quite an outcome."

"Oh Zane, let's get married. We'll have a couple of kids," Atticus said still high on the drug that Hassleberry put.

Zane disturbed but responded, "….I don't think two guys can have kids….I wonder…."

"All night long. We'll make love all night long,"

"You keep singing, while I explain. I think I've figured it out. The one who sent the letter was Cha….."

Atticus's hands still around Zane's waist. His lips clashed at Zane's lips stopping him from finishing his sentence. Zane's hands ran through Atticus's long brown tresses. Zane and Atticus still kissing, Zane deepened the kiss then broke it. His hands moved to hold Atticus's face right in front of his own.

Zane admitted to the high Atticus, "I know that he wrote the letter. You knew didn't you?...I knew it. But you love me it's only fair I return the favor for all those failed attempts."

Zane's lips met Atticus's lips in a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile on the yacht was Aster eating his dinner.

Bastion calls his name, "Aster! Aster!"

"What do you want?"

Bastion asked more liked implied, "Were you with Zane?"

"I …can't remember…" was Aster's pointless response.

Bastion suggested, "You're lying."

"What I've been doing and who I've been doing is none of your damn business."

Bastion went in shock and said, "Who?...Who? You slept with…."

Aster angrily yelled, "No! No! No!"

"Chazz….Chazz….Chazz.."

Aster questioned, "Are you in love with him or something? All I hear you say is Chazz, Chazz, Chazz. Are you sleeping with him?"

"Unlike you, I don't sleep with someone I hate," Bastion replied.

"Now you shouldn't say that. I think you would. Were Chazz interested in sleeping with you, you would."

" Die will you?" Bastion said.

Aster asked, "Nerd boy, Why are you really here?"

"I want to know if you know who wrote the note."

Aster responded, 'I do, what's it to you."

"Don't tell. Not unless he wants to tell Zane himself."

xxx

**Um…that was another useless chapter. But hey whatever. Anyways thanks for those reviews. Yay for 35, 5 favorites and 5 alerts. Yay! Anyways please keep reading and reviewing. Send your love or flames.**


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to my reviewers:

Coco Gash Jirachi- Yay! You're emotionally clingy how about I send Syrus to hug you? That was too funny Atticus high, what a great crack filled life.

WhiteLadyDragon- Yay! Well Zane is just giving attention though he could be enjoying the attention.

valkyrievamp289- Yay! Zane's just giving the people what they want. His emo side probably would be enjoying this.

anaime freak- Yay! I know Alexis isn't that slutty but she could be. And yes I agree Zane is hot.

Beautyheart18- Yay! Glad you're still enjoying whatever this is.

**xxx**

**I had the worse hangover possible. Um…anyways thanks for the reviews. Yay! Cookies, Candy, Zane and Chocolate! Sugar rush!... I think crystal truesdale wanted Zane to be clumsy and mad. So let's see if this qualifies to her liking.**

**xxx**

Previously:

The sunlight lit up again shining into the obelisk dorm. Into Atticus's bedroom where in bed were him and Zane. Zane barely awake, tried to move from the bed. But couldn't move he noticed the problem. Atticus's arms were wrapped around Zane, Zane fought as much as he could to remove him.

Zane angrily said, "Darn it! What the Hell was I thinking?"

The doorknob turned, Zane didn't panic like the average person.

_Damn it! I left the bloody door unlocked!_

Zane asked, "Could you come back later? I'm a little busy doing something."

The person opened the door, as Zane struggled to break free of Atticus's embrace.

The person laughed, "I see that you are. Busy doing something or someone?"

Zane scowled, "Die, Aster! Die!"

Aster smiled, "Shouldn't you be a little nicer to me? Or would you rather you were found out? Look at it this way on Most Wanted will be Zane Truesdale not only is he being stalked but he's…."

Zane ordered, "Shut up! Help me!"

Aster said innocently, "Zane, you're so mean. How about you ask me in a nicer…"

Zane angrily talked, "Would you rather I kindly told you to help me and punch you at the same time?"

Aster immediately ran to Zane's side. The two tried to pry Atticus's arms away from from Zane's waist. With no luck, Aster's body fell to the floor, Atticus's body fell on top of his, though his arms still around Zane's waist which brought Zane's body to fall on Atticus's.

Aster irritated now spoke, "This is not comfortable."

"Do you think this is comfortable for me?"

Aster's giggled, "Well yeah. You and your lover,"

"Are you taking lessons from this high crack filled bastard?"

Aster questioned, "Why would I need lessons from…..Yikes"

Atticus's mouth sucked on Aster's leg through his pants.

Aster demanded, "Zane, move him!"

"I'm a little busy seeing as he is wrapped around me, I can't help you. Though enjoy yourself," Zane deviously said.

At the slifer dorm, there was a loud banging noise. Chazz dizzily, picked up a shoe and threw it at the door.

Chazz commanded, "Now shut the Hell up!"

The door was still being knocked on by someone. Chazz woke up and walked towards the door.

Chazz yelled, "Who the Hell is it?"

On the other side of the door was Bastion.

"Chazz, open up," Bastion said.

Chazz quickly said, "How about no?"

"Why, not?"

Chazz angrily spoke, "I don't feel like it."

"Fine, then. I'll blow the door down," Bastion shrugged off.

Chazz's confused reaction, "What?"

Chazz reacted but couldn't do a thing, as Bastion in a bulldozer busted into the wall. Chazz faints from the shock, Bastion jumps out of the bulldozer and rushes to catch Chazz from falling to the ground. Chazz wakes up to realize Bastion's hands were wrapped around him.

Chazz screamed, "Let go! Why the Hell do you have a bulldozer? Are you even old enough…"

Bastion's lips clashed at Chazz's lips, shutting him up. Bastion continued to kiss Chazz, who was driven to kiss back because he thought there was no him and Zane.

_All I wanted was your love, Zane. I wanted to love you. But you're a damn bastard! I've realized Atticus can have you._

**xxx**

**Okay that was another lost chapter of my mind. So um…well Yay for the reviews 40 yay! I'm happy! Keep sending those reviews and reading.**


End file.
